


Sammy?

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers, Case Fic, Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Endangered shorebird awareness, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Table E, fffc 100th special challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean is mildly concerned that is not his brother lecturing him about shorebirds when they should be running from the crab people.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Sammy?

Dean hesitated. It wasn't exactly out of character for his brother to lecture him about the nest of whatever rare endangered shorebird he almost stepped on, but he actually stopped, knelt down, and was examining the nest. He described the bird with both it's common and Latin names. There were statistics of how many were estimated to be left in the wild. They were a fan gently blowing Sam's hair away from a late night “please save the birds” fundraiser PSA at this point. 

Just yelling at him as they continued running really would have been more Sam's style. 

Also, they were kind of in a hurry. They'd distracted the crab people, but it was only going to slow them down for so long. Dean really didn't want them to catch up with them. 

Sam was still talking. Dean was pretty sure this wasn't a weird trickster/angel thing again. He pulled the flask of holy water out of his pocket and splashed Sam's face without warning. 

Instant bitch-face. Dean knew that particular one. There was going to be something disgusting in his duffle later, but it was definitely his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 61. Endangered shorebird awareness


End file.
